USSR Prime
"This is quite more stronger than Ivan Drago and Zangief combined, which is the USSR Prime. Kinda pretty dangerous, huh? Well, this is a knock-off of Liberty Prime. Now what? Was it gonna destroy my village? That could be impossible if I have lots of chances to defeat him, but there are many odds to take on these." --Su Ji-Hoon, Mother Russia's Gigantic Triumph The USSR Prime (also known as the Object 819 Prime) is a unique giant robot that serves for the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command and is the Soviet version of Liberty Prime. In the USRAC War, Viktor Motovov had made a blueprint of the USSR Prime (an upgraded version of Liberty Prime), then he sent it to the USRAC enginneers. And so, he and the rest of the USRAC enginneers were building the USSR Prime to start using this robot for battle, and along with the help of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Army, they completed the USSR Prime to be sent to battle. Now it is the second giant robot made in the USRAC after creating the Obyekt 245 Robot before they will also create their own Gundams and their own robots. Throughout the entire USRAC War, the USSR Prime was deployed to fight against the Future Army and the rest of the Grand Alliance. After the USRAC War, the USSR Prime would now be an ally of Liberty Prime and many other giant robots, including mechas, Jaegers, Gundams, Evangelions and more. In the siege of Kassala, it could be also deployed to help the Obyekt 245 Robot, the Type 260 Robot and Team Magic School Bus' own Rah-Rah-Roobt, including the Preschool Girls and the Sonic Alliance, to attack at the Nazi Union, the Nile River Coalition and some allies from the entire Coalition of the Red Star and the Global Liberation Union. In Operation Buttertoast, it could also destroy the Subspace Army, the North African Patriotic Front and the Global Revolutionary Army by using tactical nuclear weapons like what Liberty Prime did; and sometimes, it will also kill Tabuu, Bill Cipher and the Radiance so that the USRAC infantry, the Obyekt 245 Robot, the Type 260 Robot, the Rah-Rah-Robot and many other Grand Alliance mechas and giant robots will follow it. After the North African Crisis, USSR Prime could be upgraded into Object 821 Alpha Socialist Prime, but its old names "USSR Prime" and "Obyekt 819 Prime" are kept sometimes. In its equipment, it will have a deep voice, speaking in Russian, but after the USRAC War, it will now be bilingual in both English and Russian, representing that the USSR Prime should show that the USRAC is now truly part of the Grand Alliance, and also, equipping a KNA-92 Power Armor (new upgraded version of T-51b power armor, which was made in the USRAC) and can also have a red-and-yellow color scheme like the Obyekt 245 Robot. Also, it could use the following weapons: head-mounted energy beams, a Torment I Tesla cannon, laser beams on both head and hands, RGDH-562 nuclear warheads (new and upgraded version of Liberty Prime's Mark 28 nuclear bombs) and a few of machine guns turrets and missiles turrets, along with an auto tesla attack for the USSR Prime, unlike Liberty Prime itself. In battle, it could be deployed to attack at enemies, but it will also use nuclear warheads, a tesla attack and a laser attack to attack at enemies as part of killing a group of enemies. Now it will fight for the Beleninsk Pact, the Rah-Rah-Robot, the Obyekt 245 Robot, the USRAC Army, the Motovov family, Team Magic School Bus, the Eds, the Equestria Girls, the Girl Union, the Kids Next Door, the Nick Jr. Girls, the Preschool Girls, the Team Fortress Union, the Sonic Alliance, the rest of the Buttertoast Alliance, Fauwan, the Southern Song Dynasty, many of the USRAC's factions, the rest of the USRAC and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Quotes Many of its quotes give reference to various pro-communist slogans, made to be more specific to the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command. Category:Giant Robots Category:Robots Category:Units